WHY!
by RockerChick08
Summary: Drabble. Short story. I think you'll like. Justin/Alex, Jalex. These two are obviously meant to be together. She riles him up, they fight, they touch way too much; so why aren't they together? Jalex. Read and Review!


**WHY?!?!**

He looks at her. Her curly, dark brown hair is blowing in the wind as she stands outside of the Sub shop, talking to Harper, avoiding her shift, like always. Strands of hair float gracefully to the side, moving along with the breeze, and they appear to be soft, the softest of hair he's ever seen. He longs to run his fingers through it.

Her deep brown eyes sparkle as she laughs at something; they crinkle into small slits as she smiles widely, her long lashes framing their beauty. If only they'd so graciously land on him…

Her smile is beautiful, as always. Her pearly whites seem to light him on fire, light the entire world on fire. Her smile is pure, somewhat innocent even, but most of all, beautiful. He wishes he were the one who'd caused the beautiful sight.

When she finally calms from whatever her ditzy, but loveable friend has told her, she opens her mouth and begins to talk. Justin's eyes zero in on her lips, her perfect lips, full, pink, swollen, and kissable, oh so kissable. They practically beg to be kissed. His heart aches from how badly he wants to kiss them.

He runs a shaky hand through his short hair. _This is wrong._ He thinks. Someone surely has messed up and messed up big. He and the beautiful brunette outside should not be siblings. He and Alex should not be brother and sister. Justin and Alex Russo should not be siblings, brother and sister or even _remotely_ related for that matter. Someone's messed up. This is wrong.

He wonders who in the world would do this to him. Who in the world would curse him with the role of _older brother_ to a woman such as she who fills his dreams when he's asleep and his thoughts when he's awake? Who would damn him to feeling such a strong attraction and intense, nearly animalistic lust for someone he obviously could not have?! Who had virtually ruined his _entire_ life by causing him to be related to the girl that he was so irrevocably and helplessly in love with? Who had done this to him?!

*********^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^***********

She looks at him. His gray eyes sparkling excitedly as he explains, to her History class, the causes and effects of the American Revolution, a subject he is well knowledgeable in. She wonders if she's ever seen or ever will see a set of eyes as amazing as his. They're soft and gentle, just like him; they suit him; they're perfect.

She smirks when he claps his hands excitedly after one of her classmates correctly answers his question. He's a geek, a total geek, but she can't help but think it's adorable. He's adorable.

When he directs his famous boastful, closed lip smile at her, payback for her encouraging words that morning (She told him that no one in her class would listen to a word he said), she can't even be angry, not even a little, because damn it, his smile is so cute. Who would've known that such a geek (nerd, loser, dork, and all those other words for pathetic social outcast) could have such a suave smile?

When he crosses his arms over his chest as he continues his discussion/lecture with her class, her eyes slide onto his rock hard arms, and honestly, she thinks that the school should invent some rule against guys and muscle shirts, especially made for him because truthfully, it's distracting. His arms are muscular and his stomach is even more toned and you can practically count his abs through the thin material of his shirt. He's built. Nicely. Very nicely, and she daydreams about being held in his arms.

This is fucked up. This is so very royally fucked up. They should not be siblings, it's obvious. She and Justin should not be brother and sister. Alex and Justin Russo should not be siblings, brothers and sisters, or even _allowed_ to be _remotely_ related for that matter! Someone's fucked up. This is wrong.

She wonders who could be so low and ruthless to do this to her. Who in the world would curse her with the role of _little sister_ to a man such as he who annoyed her to no end, yet turned her on to an unfathomable extent? Who would damn her to feeling such an unwavering attraction and intense, nearly painful lust for someone she obviously could not have?! Who had virtually ruined her _entire_ life by causing her to be related to the boy that she was so irrevocably and helplessly in love with? Who had done this to her?! Who had done this to him?! Who had done this to them?!?!?!

Disney. Damn Disney.

**Author's Note:**** Ha Ha! Just thought it needed to be said! Review please! Hope you liked! Check out my long-term Jalex "Mafia Princess" please, and thanks for reading!!**


End file.
